youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Pet AnimalTales: Jerry and the Rumor Changeling
TomandJerryFan360's movie-spoof of "VeggieTales: Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed" A Lesson in the Power of Words Cast: * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Larry the Cucumber/Larry-Boy * Flik (A Bug's Life) as Archibald Asparagus as Alfred * Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Junior Asparagus * Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) as Laura Carrot * Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as The Rumor Weed * Nightmare Moon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as The Mother Weed * Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Dad Asparagus * Oliver (Oliver & Company) as Percy Pea * Marie (The Aristocats) as Li'l Pea * Mushu (Mulan) as Scooter * Cleocatra (Tom and Jerry Kids) as Madame Blueberry * Chief (The Fox and the Hound) as Mr. Nezzer * Surly (The Nut Job) as Dad Carrot * Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) as Dad Pea * Ronno (Bambi ll) as Scallion #3 as the Milk Money Bandit * Horton (Horton Hears A Who!) as Jack The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Larry the Cucumber * Alex (Madagascar) as Pa Grape * Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Junior Asparagus as Penguin Owner * Tom (Tom and Jerry) as Bob the Tomato as Cat Owner * Oliver (Oliver & Company) as Percy Pea as Bear Owner * Gunter (Adventure Time) as Penguin * Figaro (Pinocchio) as Cat * Bear (Balto) as Bear * Molt (A Bug's Life), Mr. Jinks, Pixie and Dixie (Pixie and Dixie) as Frankencelery and The Scallions as Quartet Singers Credits Roll Directed by PHIL VISCHER Produced by JON GADSBY Production Coordinator JENNIFER COMBS Production Assistant HOLLY VICKERY Written by PHIL VISCHER Story by DOUG PETERSON Story Supervisor LUIS CONTRERAS Storyboarding by LUIS CONTRERAS EVERETT DOWNING Concept Art AARON HARTLINE DANIEL LOPEZ MUNOZ JOSEPH SAPULICH Matte Paintings EVERETT DOWNING DANIEL LOPEZ MUNOZ JOSEPH SAPULICH Character Voices Dana Hill Dave Foley Phillip Glasser Susanne Pollatschek Kathleen Barr Tabitha St. Germain Nehemiah Persoff Joey Lawrence Liz English Eddie Murphy Tress MacNellie Pat Buttram Will Arnett Phil Harris Anthony Ghannam Jim Carrey Richard Kind Ben Stiller Daws Butler Don Messick Kid Extras JUSTIN EDDY STEVEN EDDY GRETCHEN HEINECKE ARIEL MOCK HAILEY MOCK SHELBY VISCHER Edited by JOHN WAHBA Sound Effects Editor JOHN WAHBA Modeling Supervisor DANIEL LOPEZ MUNOZ Modeling Artists AARON HARTLINE DANIEL LOPEZ MUNOZ JEREMY VICKERY Additional Modeling JOSEPH SAPULICH Texturing Supervisor DANIEL LOPEZ MUNOZ Texturing Artists AARON HARTLINE DANIEL LOPEZ MUNOZ JEREMY VICKERY Layout Supervisor STEVE LEEPER Layout Artists STEVE LEEPER CHARLES RAMSEY RYAN WILLIAMS Animation Supervisors RON SMITH MARC VULCANO Character Animators ANDY ARNETT THOMAS DANEN ROBERT ELLIS JOE MCFADDEN BRIAN MOLL RON SMITH NATHAN TUNGSETH MARC VULCANO Additional Animation AARON HARTLINE MIKE LAUBACH CHARLES RAMSEY JEREMY VICKERY RYAN WILLIAMS Lighting Supervisor DANIEL PATRICK O’BRIEN Lighting Artists NICOLE ALLEN RICHARD GOUGE ADAM HOLMES DANIEL PATRICK O’BRIEN Effects Supervisor DANIEL PATRICK O’BRIEN Effects Artists NICOLE ALLEN RICHARD GOUGE ADAM HOLMES DANIEL PATRICK O’BRIEN Engineering Artists MIKE LAUBACH RON SMITH JEREMY VICKERY Director of Technical Development HENRY VERA Render Management KEN GREENE SCOTT NELSON Additional Render Management JENNIFER COMBS Software Development KEN GREENE SCOTT NELSON Digital Assets Supervisor PATTY O’KELLEY Musical Score Composed And Produced by KURT HEINECKE PHIL VISCHER Audio Engineering ADAM FRICK Additional Engineering DOUG ACKMAN CONRAD STRAUSS Conducted by KURT HEINECKE String Section MICHAEL DUGGAN PETER LABELLA Instruments KURT HEINECKE BRIAN RIP BRAD SCHLUETER Content Consultant SCOTTIE MAY Ed.D. Special Thanks To The Big Idea Family Executive In Charge Of Production MARK BUCZEK Executive Producer PHIL VISCHER Category:VeggieTales movie-spoofs Category:VeggieTales Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:Pet AnimalTales Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Channels Category:Channel